


Broken Souls (Prince!Boy x Princess!Reader x Servant!Boy)

by Alpha_Female



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Kissing, Princess - Freeform, Rape, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Female/pseuds/Alpha_Female
Summary: After your older brother dies in war, you become the heir to the throne. Now that you've come of age, you must marry in order to rule the kingdom. When an arrogant suitor is chosen for you, you have two choices: marry him and accept your destiny or elope with the true love of your life and take a risk of death.





	1. Flashbacks

You giggled at the sight of your brother making faces at you. You had been told to politely sit as your parents spoke terms with the army general. But in your six year old mind, it was playtime and you couldn't sit still. You let out a loud laugh which made your parents look over at you in irritation.

  
  
_'(Y/N), Mazuno, go outside. We're busy and we can't have you interrupting us'_

  
  
Mazuno grabbed ahold of your hand and pulled you outside.

  
  
_'What do you want to do first?'_

  
  
'Tag!'

  
  
He poked you on your chest and ran away, laughing. You chased after him as he ran through the front yard. When you saw his head peeking from behind a tree you poked him.

  
  
_'Catch me Mazuno!'_

  
  
_'I'm coming for you!'_

  
  
When your game was over, you two walked through the garden.

  
  
_'Mazuno, what will life be like in the future?'_

  
  
'Someday, I'll be king'

  
  
'What about me?'

  
  
'You can still live here, just like you're doing now'

  
  
You smiled.

  
  
_'We can help the poor and make sure no one goes hungry again!'_

  
  
He nodded.

  
  
_'And no matter how old we get, you'll always be my little sister'_

  
  
'And you'll always be my big brother!'

  
  
'Yes I will'

  
  
Mazuno ruffled your hair before leading you back inside.

  
  
_'Let's go back inside. But remember to be careful, mother and father are busy'_

_.................................._

_'Why do you always sit in your big, fancy chair?'_

 

Your father chuckled.

 

_'My throne? It's a symbol of high status'_

 

_'But you're always in here. You never spend time with me or Mazuno'_

 

_'That's not true. I spend time with you two during meals and even in between if I get the chance'_

 

You turned around and sat on the throne yourself.

 

_'Mother too'_

 

_'I love your mother very much. Just because I'm not with you all 24/7 doesn't mean I don't love you'_

 

You placed your head in your hand.

 

_'Being king is a stressful job that takes a lot of personal time, (Y/N). Remember, this is for the good of our people'_

 

Your father exhaled when he saw the sad look on your face.

 

_'I have nothing to do this evening. Maybe we can both go watch Mazuno during his sparring lessons, just the two of us'_

 

You perked up at the idea.

 

_'Sounds like a plan'_

  
...................................  
  
'Alright, which story do you want to hear tonight'

  
  
Your mother asked.

  
_'Tell me the one about the brave princess'_

  
  
'Alright'

  
  
Your mother cleared her throat before speaking.

  
  
_'There once was a young princess. One day, she went on an adventure for the sake of her kingdom. If was dangerous but she received everything she might need. Food, water and her favorite doll. Along the way, she met many friends of all different kinds such as fairies. And many enemies such as fur-beasts, goblins and mermaids. But through the trouble, the young royal made it to her destination...'_

  
  
Your mother glanced down at your sleeping form. She gently smiled and placed the blankets over you. With a soft kiss on your forehead, she blew out the candle on your desk and closed the door.

  
  
_'Good night, (Y/N)'_


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader receives news about the war between her kingdom and the Veositan Empire.

I sat at the window in one of the various sitting rooms. Even though there were at least three in the castle, I enjoyed this one the most. It was secluded from the other rooms and there was a lovely view of the royal garden. I scribbled away in my diary.

  
  
Most of the time, I wrote to my mother. Like the diary insert was a letter which would be delivered to her in heaven by an angel. I was more than sure that she was looking down at me, smiling at how much I've grown and matured in the past eight years. But this time, I was writing about a certain servant I admired. Caemesh, my former nursemaid's son. 

  
  
He was assigned to be my brother's personal servant, but since my brother was away at war, Caemesh usually helped other servants around the castle. I wasn't joking when I said I had feelings for the young butler. When I was going through tough times, he was always there for me and I were always there for him. He was the only servant to address me personally and not in a formal way. The other servants addressed me as "your highness" and "your grace". But Caemesh called me by the name I loved most, (Y/N).

  
  
With a small smile, I placed my pen down and read over the insert before closing my diary. Before I could stand, I was interrupted by a servant.

  
  
_'Your highness, my lord and lady request your presence in the throne room'_

  
  
'Very well'

  
  
The maid exited the room, opposite the way I had to travel. I exhaled. Whenever my father wanted to see me in his throne room, it meant chaos for us both. Ever since he remarried, his entire demeanor changed. He no longer saw me as his _"sweet little girl"._  I was simply the princess who was thrown around.

  
  
I exhaled when I stood in front of the doors that led to the throne room. I could hear chattering coming from inside. It sounded like Father and Lady Aelenice. With a sigh, I opened the door and saw my father and step-mother sitting on their thrones. When Aelenice saw me, she stood up and advanced towards me. She held a letter in her hand.

  
  
_'Come, (Y/N). We have news for you'_

  
  
'What kind of news'

  
  
'It involves Mazuno'

  
  
My face lit up at the mention of my brother. Was he on his way home?

  
  
_'Is he alright?'_

  
  
Father's face fell and he ushered Aelenice to read the letter aloud. She hesitated before doing so.

  
  
**_Lord Ineith IV and Lady Aelenice of Drotheles,_**  
  
_**With a heavy heart, I announce to you that Prince Mazuno has been declared dead. He was heavily injured and none of our medical staff were able to save him from his injuries. Mazuno was a wonderful soldier and it pains us all to face this horrid fact. We're bringing the body back for a proper memorial service once we get the chance to. I apologize for the inconvenience. I'm praying for you all.**_  
  
_**-General Baemhen**_

  
  
Aelenice placed the letter down and looked back at Father. They both had blank expressions on their faces and the throne room fell silent. But I couldn't see through the tears falling down my face. That was it. First Mother, now my brother. I couldn't take anymore.

  
  
_'So, what does this mean for me?'_

  
  
I asked between sobs.

  
  
_'This means, that you will step up and take his place as ruler'_

  
  
My eyes grew big and I shook my head.

  
  
_'All of Mazuno's life, father told him about his future role as king. He was looking forward to it. He told me his plans for the kingdom afterwards. You can't just take that from him!'_

  
  
'(Y/N), Mazuno is dead. If we die and there is no heir, the kingdom will be put in the hands of the realm which isn't a good thing'

  
  
'You have Elainth. You obviously love her more than me!'

  
  
Father froze at the mention of Elainth. A few years ago, he had a daughter with Aelenice. I've hated him ever since.

  
  
_'I'm not speaking to you about this anymore'_

  
  
'If I become queen, who will be the king?'

  
  
'Let us figure that out. Go rest. You need it'

  
  
I bowed and exited the throne room. On your way to my chambers, tears fell like water from a faucet. I lived the past several months dreaming of the day my brother would return from war. When I made it to my chambers, I collapsed onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Preperations

_'(Y/N)!'_

  
  
_I squinted my eyes. I could hear the person, but due to the thick fog on the battlefield, I could not see them._

  
  
_The fog eventually cleared and much to my horror, I could clearly see what I could not before. Bodies lay everywhere. Some were decomposing while others looked as though they just fell. They all wore a uniform with the seal of Drotheles. These were Royal Drothelic soldiers. We had lost the war. The Veosites had won._

  
  
_'(Y/N)!'_

  
  
_I looked up as I heard my name being called once again. In the distance, I saw him. Mazuno. He was covered in blood and there was a horrible wound in his side, but he was still alive._

  
  
_I smiled and ran towards him, careful not to trip over any of the numerous corpses that were scattered. It seemed as though no matter how much I ran, Mazuno wasn't getting any closer to me. In fact, he seemed even farther than he was before. Eventually, I caught up to him. I threw my arms around him and squeezed him, but avoided hurting him any more than he already was. Tears formed in my eyes._

  
  
_'I missed you so much'_

  
  
_I sobbed. With his remaining strength, he rubbed my back and placed his face in the crook of my neck. I looked up at him. The sun was setting but I took the time to study him. I had been told that I that I looked just like my mother but Mazuno resembled a younger version of my father. His eyes were the color of violets and his hair was brown and fluffy._

  
  
_'I'll be fine'_

  
  
_But after he said those words, he collapsed onto the ground. Hissing in pain, he grabbed his side and I realized that he was going to bleed to death._

  
  
_'Wait here. I'll find a doctor to take care of you!'_

  
  
_He nodded and I ran off, unaware of a Veosite soldier who was advancing on my brother. I heard an ear piercing scream and saw the Veosite pull his sword out of my brother who now was now lifeless on the ground. I couldn't see the soldier's face but I knew that he was smirking._

  
  
_I tried to grab him, but he ran off. Then a hole formed in the ground. Every corpse including Mazuno's, fell in. I grabbed ahold of the edge so I wouldn't fall but I couldn't hold on. I fell into the bottomless pit with a scream._  
  
............................  
  
I bolted awake. This was the third time this week I've suffered from the same nightmare.  I slowly sat up, placing my hand over my chest in order to slow my racing heart down. Slowly standing, I headed towards my window.

  
  
The sun was peeking over the horizon and the villagers were already up and ready to start their day. Opening the window, I felt the cool breeze embrace my warm body. Today would have been a lovely day, if there wasn't a large problem going on.

  
  
My engagement party was being held tonight and next week, the king and queen would reveal which suitor they wanted me to marry. Closing my window, I placed my robe over my nightgown and placed my slippers on my feet. The marble floor was very cold. I opened my doors and headed down the large set of stairs.

  
I immediately headed to the ballroom. When I did, I instantly regretted it. There were instruments set up in a corner while decorations hung on the walls. The big crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and tables were lined up.I could only imagine the room being filled with guests: the sons of fellow rulers. The thought made me ill. Wallowing in my misery, I failed to notice the number of servants scrubbing the floor and washing the windows.

  
  
I jumped when someone placed their hand on my shoulder but I smiled when I saw who it was.

 

  
_'Good morning, Caemesh'_

  
  
He flashed a grin.

  
  
_'Good morning (Y/N)'_

  
  
He noticed the look on my face as I glanced at the ballroom one last time.

  
  
_'Excited for the party?'_

  
  
I blew air out of my nose.

  
  
_'What do you think?'_

  
  
He frowned and followed me out of the ballroom.

  
  
_'I don't know why you're so disturbed about this'_

  
  
'My father is basically giving me away to a total stranger. I'm not an object. I'm a human being with rights'

  
  
Sitting down on a sofa, I let a single tear run down my cheek.

  
  
_'Don't cry (Y/N). You'll be fine. Think of the kingdom....is this what your brother would have wanted? You breaking down like this?'_

  
  
I froze at the mention of my brother.

  
  
_'I suppose not. But it still hurts'_

  
  
Caemesh sighed and dusted his trousers off.

  
  
_'You will be fine'_

  
  
We both looked back when I heard an unfamiliar voice'

  
  
_'Caemesh! Go back to the servant's quarters where you belong!'_

  
  
He groaned.

  
  
_'Hopefully I'll see you later'_

  
  
I watched him as he ran away from me. Softly exhaling, I went the opposite way . Before I could make it back, I heard someone call my name. I sighed when yI recognized Aelenice's voice and went to see what she wanted. She held a dress up.

  
  
It was a long gown that was dark blue in color with hints of white and silver here and there; the kingdom's signature colors. The bodice was slightly darker than the skirt and had long sleeves. Despite the occasion, I had to admit that the gown was beautiful.

  
  
_'Do you like it? The seamstresses made it just for you'_

  
  
I flashed an almost nonexistent smile and agreed.

  
  
_'Don't be like that. You should be celebrating. All of Baexania's eligible bachelors are coming to meet you!'_

  
  
'I can't wait'

  
  
I sarcastically said.

  
  
Aelenice frowned at me.

  
  
_'Be ready to greet your guests at 5:00'_

  
  
She handed the gown to the seamstress and walked away. I rolled my eyes and decided to take a walk. I headed to my chambers to change. Hopefully a stroll throughout the kingdom would clear my head.


	4. A Stroll

Wrapping my cloak around myself, I exited the palace through the back doors. I was more than sure that I wasn't allowed to leave the palace without an escort but I wanted to be alone right now. Sneaking around the guard's tower, I headed straight for the village where I would stay on the dirt road until my walk was over.

  
  
I admired the way the villagers worked hard in order to provide for their families. I never knew what they actually went through on a daily basis. Especially the less-wealthy ones who lived further away from the heart of the village. I realized that the children of the less-wealthy villagers did not go to school and some of them even helped their parents work. From bringing tradable goods to town to babysitting each other while their parents were away.

  
  
I made a sharp left turn and headed directly into town. It was pretty chaotic and people were running into each other. I gave a small boy one silver coin for a single slice of bread and listened to whatever conversations I could pick up.

  
  
_'Don't forget to feed the horse'_

__  
  
'I lost my shoe'

  
  
But one conversation between a group of three young women caught my attention. They looked no older than sixteen and obviously were from the poorer side due to the mismatching patches on their skirts and lack of shoes on their feet.

  
  
_'Did you hear the news? The princess is having her engagement ball tonight'_

__  
  
'I wish I could attend. It would be nice to escape the village for once'

 __  
  
'Are you of noble blood? The only outsiders who can get into the palace are members of the Royal Court or those who are formally invited'

 __  
  
'Anyways, I can't believe the princess is getting married. I don't think she's right to rule the kingdom'

 __  
  
'If only Prince Mazuno was here. He was perfect'

 __  
  
'And hot'

 __  
  
'And his voice. Oh my god'

  
  
The women giggled. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and decided to head back. As Mazuno aged, his physical looks did make the ladies swoon. He may have been more mentally fit to take the throne but that didn't mean I couldn't do a good job. I decided I would show them what a true ruler was really like.

  
Rising from my seat, I headed back to the palace. No one noticed me or they didn't care. When I made it back, I came in through the same door I exited from. Luckily, there was no one near when I returned. I headed to the dining room. Hopefully there was someone I could talk to, who wasn't my father or Lady Aelenice. But the alluring smell of food caught my nose and I felt my stomach rumble in hunger. Right, the only thing I had to eat was bread.

  
  
There were servants bringing food out of the kitchen to the ballroom. That's when I realized the time. 3:30. Aelenice told me my guests would be here at 5:00. I internally cursed. Did I really spend that much time in the village? I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone. I frowned when an unknown substance splattered on my dress.

  
  
_'(Y/N), watch where you're going'_

__  
  
'I can say the same thing to you, Caemesh'

  
  
He handed me a handkerchief which I gladly accepted.

  
  
_'I came down here in hope of finding a bite to eat. I haven't eaten all day'_

__  
  
'I'll help you with that'

  
  
I watched him as he disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later, he returned with a small bowl in hand. 

  
  
_'I hope you don't mind chowder'_

__  
  
'It doesn't matter. At this point, even grass sounds pretty tasty

  
  
He chuckled as I placed a spoonful in my mouth. I gasped in surprise when the soup touched my tongue.

  
  
_'Is there something wrong?'_

__  
  
'It's a little hot'

 __  
  
'I'm sorry. I can get you a glass of water'

  
  
Once I finished my soup, I sat and simply talked with Caemesh. I told him that I left the castle in order to clear my head and he promised not to tell anyone. Realizing the time, I understood that I would be in trouble if I was not at the front doors, dressed and ready by five. So I stood and bid Caemesh goodbye for the evening.

  
  
_'Wait. Do you want to see what the ballroom looks like?'_

  
  
I hesitantly agreed but I was taken back by what I saw. There were musicians tuning their instruments in the corner while one of the chefs put the final touches on a large cake that sat in the middle of the dining table. Candles were alight around the room and vases were filled with my favorite flower: roses.

  
  
_'Do you like it?'_

  
  
_'Yes. It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it'_

__  
  
'I'm glad you think so'

  
  
There was an awkward pause before realization struck me. I had literally seven minutes to take a bath, get dressed and meet Lady Aelenice outside before the first carriage arrived.

  
  
_'Not that I don't love talking to you, because I do. I just really have to go right now'_

  
  
Caemesh chuckled.

  
  
_'I understand'_

__  
  
'Thank you'

  
  
I ran out of the room and up to my chambers.  
...............................  
  
The maid tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and softly smiled.

  
  
_'There. You look lovely, your highness'_

__  
  
'Thank you'

  
  
I looked into the mirror. The gown hugged my body closely and sapphires were attached to my hair. From my window, I could see carriages lining up. With a deep exhale, I descended down the stairs. A servant opened the door for me as I prepared to greet my first suitor.


	5. The Engagement Ball

I watched as a butler opened the door of the first carriage. A young man exited the horse drawn coach. He shook his hand but I couldn't hear what they

were saying. Aelenice nudged my side with a laugh when the man walked towards me. His hair was blonde and his eyes were a sparkling green color. He slightly bowed and introduced himself.  
  
 _'I am Earl Noraeth of Eastern Uccolas. I'm pleased to meet you'_

  
  
He held out his hand and I hesitantly shook it. He gave a soft smile and entered the castle. I sighed. Who knew how many suitors would be here tonight. I felt nauseous when I saw more carriages pull up behind the first one. This night would be interesting.

  
.......................

  
I stood behind the west door when led to the ballroom. I would enter and a servant would announce my presence. I didn't meet all of the royal men because I went back inside the palace to keep the others company. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the doors began to open. With a sigh, I entered.

  
  
_'Now announcing, Princess (Y/N) of Drotheles'_

  
  
Everyone began to applaud. I realized that there were women in the room. They were most likely relatives of the suitors, particularly their sisters. Not that I minded. At least I had some female company. I immediately headed towards the punch bowl. My mouth was dry from nervousness. As I drank, I was approached by Noraeth, the first man I met. There was a woman who resembled him.

  
  
_'This is Zaeda, my sister'_

  
  
Zaeda curtsied.

  
  
_'It's nice to meet you, your highness'_

  
  
I smiled.

  
  
_'It's nice to meet you too'_

  
.....................

  
The next hour or so included me socializing with the rest of my suitors and their relatives if they brought any. But while I was chatting with Zaeda, my attention turned to the same doors I entered in. There was a tall man who smiled and spoke to a servant after he entered. I had to admit, he was pretty attractive.

  
  
His hair was short and brown and he wore a red royal jacket with trousers that matched. His belt was black in color with a gold buckle and he wore gold shoulder pads. The funny thing is, I swore that I've seen those exact colors together before. He looked around the room with a curious expression before his eyes fell on me. When they did, he smiled and advanced towards me. The mystery man stood in front of me and introduced himself.

  
  
_'I am Prince Drareon. I'm pleased to meet you'_

  
  
He grabbed my hand with his gloved one and gently brought it to his mouth. My face turned red when he kissed it. I heard Zaeda groan in the background. Drareon stood and raised an eyebrow.

  
  
_'Is there something wrong?'_

__  
  
'Everything was going smoothly before you arrived here'

 __  
  
'Well, I am sorry I crashed the party, but I am here for the same reason as the rest of these handsome gentlemen'

  
  
He motioned around.

  
  
_'You know each other?'_

  
  
I questioned. Zaeda hesitantly nodded.

  
  
_'Unfortunately, your grace, yes. I do know this...jerk. He doesn't have the right to call himself a prince'_

  
  
Zaeda's eyes never left Drareon and he returned the same hateful expression. I had no idea what went on between these two but it was getting on my nerves.

  
  
_'Guys, this is my engagement ball. Everyone is supposed to be happy, not wanting to rip each other's heads off'_

  
  
_'I'm sorry, but I cannot breathe same air as him'_

__  
  
'And I'm not overly fond of the countess, either'

  
  
That was it. I grabbed ahold of Drareon's arm and dragged him outside, hoping that I would be able to speak to him away from Zaeda's suffocating atmosphere. The countess gave me a look of disbelief but I ignored her. From outside, I could see her stomp away, most likely to look for her brother. Closing the doors, I sighed in relief.

  
  
_'I'm sorry about that'_

__  
  
'It's alright. This isn't the first time she's treated me like trash'

  
  
I sat down on a bench, motioning for Drareon to follow suit. After he did, I took the time to look around. The sky was lit up with a full moon and stars. The quiet scenery calmed my nerves and I felt much better.

  
  
_'What really went on between you'_

__  
  
'Lets just say that I had duties to attend to. Zaeda and her brother didn't agree with them so we didn't get along very well'

 __  
  
'Oh'

  
  
I simply said. Through the glass windows, I could see the guests slow dancing. The violinists were playing a soft tune. There was a long pause before Drareon spoke.

  
  
_'My lady, would you like to dance?'_

  
  
I froze. I had two left feet and I never really learned how. Drareon responded as if he read my mind.

  
  
_'Don't worry. Just follow my moves'_

  
  
I nodded, thinking this guy was polite and kindhearted. I placed my hand on his shoulder as he placed his on the small of my back. We slowly glided across the ground. I stepped on his feet several times but we laughed it off. After a while, I got the hang of it.

  
  
_'See?'_

  
  
He asked as he spun me.

  
  
_'Was that so difficult?'_

__  
  
'I suppose not'

  
  
I quietly said.

  
  
Drareon placed his arm around me and softly spoke in my ear in a rather seductive tone.

  
  
_'Would you like to go back inside?'_

  
  
It sent shivers up my spine but I agreed nonetheless. When we entered, everyone stopped and looked at us. The ballroom went silent and their eyes followed us as we walked through. I wore a confused expression while a soft smirk was displayed on Drareon's face. From atop the balcony, I could see Aelenice and Father make "come here" motions with their hands.

  
  
I held onto Drareon's arm as we exited the ballroom. He instantly smiled and bowed.

 

  
_'Nice to meet you, your highnesses'_

__  
  
'Please, that's not necessary'

  
  
Aelenice smiled.

  
  
_'Are you enjoying the ball?'_

__  
  
'Very much so. It was nice to meet the princess. She's even more elegant than I expected'

  
  
Drareon squeezed my hand while my face lit up again. Aelenice and father both laughed.

 

  
_'Ah, young love. It brings back so many memories'_

  
  
Father grinned at us.

  
  
_'We'll leave you two alone for right now'_

  
  
I silently cheered when they left.

  
  
_'They seem like a lively couple'_

__  
  
'They sure are'  
.................................................  
  
It was around eleven when the guests began to leave. Noraeth and Zaeda left, wishing me luck yet scowled at Drareon on their way out. Drareon was the last to go, but I was upset when he finally did leave. Before he went, I decided to speak to him one last time. I wanted his voice to be the last thing I heard tonight.

  
  
_'I wish you could stay just a bit longer'_

  
  
I whispered. He chuckled.

  
  
_'My lady, I have to go. I have a family and subjects that I must return to'_

  
  
A servant opened the door of his carriage but before he could take a step, I pulled him into a hug. In the low candlelight, I could see that his eyes were a striking scarlet color. The fire reflected in his eyes, almost pulling me into a trance.

  
  
_'Where did you say you were from?'_

  
  
He introduced himself as if we were meeting for the first time.

  
  
_'I am Drareon, of Veosita'_

  
  
I froze. Veosita? The Veosites. Mazuno. That's why those colors looked so familiar. The Veosites were our enemies. So many thoughts and emotions were going on through my head that they displayed themselves on my face.

  
  
_'My lady, are you alright?'_

__  
  
'Yes. I am fine. You should leave. You do have family and subjects to get back to after all'

  
  
Drareon gave me a confused expression before stepping into his coach. I watched him as he rode off. The Veosites are the ones we lost the war against. They were the ones who killed my brother. And I was falling in love with their prince.


	6. Hesitation

I took a deep breath before knocking on the throne room doors. I needed to speak to father, and fast. I  had questions to ask. What was Veosita like? Why were we fighting them? Did he know that Drareon came from there? When I didn't hear a response, I opened the doors myself. The room was vacant, except for two thrones and myself. I decided to go on a scavenger hunt to look for the king.

  
  
I found Lady Aelenice outside in the royal garden. I frowned. This used to be Mother's sacred place where she'd spend most of her time.

  
  
_'Lady Aelenice'_

  
  
She looked surprised to see me. Why? She knew that I lived here too.

  
  
_'I'm sorry for disturbing you but have you seen Father?'_

__  
  
'You father is in the basement. What he's doing down there, I don't know'

  
  
I nodded and headed to the dark staircase that would lead to the basement. I hated going down there. It wasn't just a basement. The dungeon and a morgue were also there. I once saw a skeleton laying in a cell. I gently pushed against a door and was met with the sight of my father. He was looking through a mess of papers.

  
  
I cleared my throat which caught his attention. He looked up and gave a small frown.

  
  
_'What are you doing here?'_

__  
  
'I can say the same about you'

  
  
_'It's none of your concern. Go back upstairs. The basement is no place for a young woman such as yourself'_

  
  
I rolled my eyes and shut the door once I fully entered the dim room. Peeking over his frame, I saw maps along with numerous letters. I think Father knew he wasn't going to get rid of me that easy.

  
  
_'Those are a lot of letters'_

  
  
I picked up one of the maps. It was a map of Epidran as a whole. I knew that we lived in Baexania which was split into three different realms. Our realm was named _"Epidran"_ which is nicknamed the _"Ancient Realm"._ The oldest kingdoms reside here which gives it its nickname.

  
  
On the far left was _"Drotheles"_ with _"Uccolas"_ located southeast. At least three other names were crossed out with _Shiapochaeus_ being one of them. I knew that Shiapochaeus was the oldest and first civilization to exist and it had been extinct for centuries. So why were two other kingdoms crossed off? I then noticed in big red letters:  _"VEOSITAN EMPIRE"._ It was located at the top right corner and didn't seem as though it was located directly in Epidran, more like on the outskirts of it.

  
_'Why are these kingdoms crossed off?'_

__  
  
'Veosita'

  
  
My mouth formed a straight line.

  
  
_'Why?'_

__  
  
'It's what they do; conquer and destroy'

  
  
I placed the map of Epidran down and picked up the map of Iobeloi. Much to my horror, numerous kingdoms were crossed off too. The same with the realm of Akerus. So the Veosites take delight in conquering kingdoms. What did they do with the inhabitants? Only God knows.

  
  
_'Why did we go to war with them?'_

__  
  
'To defend our kingdom. If we didn't, we would have ended up just like them'

  
  
He pointed to one of the crossed off names. I gulped. Veosita wasn't a kingdom. They were an empire. They lived off of stepping onto the backs of others and dragging them down.

  
  
_'Can you tell me about them?'_

  
  
Father cleared his throat before speaking.

  
  
_'The empire is ruled by Emperor Soleron alone. No royal court, only him. Veosita is the wealthiest land and they have the largest military. The empire was founded out of jealousy and hatred and its ruled with spite'_

  
  
I blinked. The Veosites sounded ruthless but the stereotype couldn't be true. Drareon was too nice.

  
  
_'That young man from last night, he was the emperor's son'_

__  
  
'I know. I'm thinking, was he wearing a mask?'

  
  
_'He couldn't have been'_

__  
  
'Who knows? All I know is that he was one of the suitors who wanted to marry you. Plus, I saw how happy he made you'

  
  
My face blushed at the thought of marrying Drareon.

  
  
_'Return upstairs. Aelenice and I are still thinking about which suitor we want you to wed'_

  
  
I climbed the staircase before entering a sitting room. I sat on a sofa and pondered. All of the suitors came from the remaining kingdoms. I couldn't imagine marrying any of them. They all had their positives and their negatives. But Drareon was perfect. His eyes were the perfect color and his baritone voice awoken something within me. I secretly hoped Father and Aelenice would choose him. I didn't care that he was a Veosite. Marrying him would hopefully bring peace between our kingdom and their empire. I didn't want Drotheles to end up like the others.


	7. Chapter 7

I picked up my pen and started to write in my diary.

  
  
 _Mother,_  
  
The past two days have been chaotic. I'm sure you know that Mazuno has joined you. I miss him being here with me but he's better off with you in heaven. I can't wait to see you two again someday. Because of his passing, I must take over the throne. In order to do that, I must marry a prince of another kingdom and our kingdoms must become one. I'm worried about that. The suitors seem decent but one stood out from the rest. His name is Drareon and he's the son of the emperor of the Veositan Empire. The Veosites are the ones who killed Mazuno and everyone hates them. Drareon hasn't done anything wrong, in fact he seems so kindhearted. I can't help but be attracted to him. I secretly hope Father chooses him as my husband. I can see us having a future together and we'll become one with the empire. I'll let you know what happens.   
  
                                                                                          -Your daughter,  
                                                                                                                    (Y/N)

  
  
I exhaled and closed my diary. With a sigh, I placed it back on my bookshelf. Even though I just wrote my thoughts and feelings down, I still felt anxiety inside. I decided to visit Mazuno's grave. Maybe talking to him would make me feel better. I opened the window to feel cold air and I realized it was raining. I put on my cloak and headed down the stairs. Exiting the castle through the back entrance, I headed towards the graveyard after picking a rose from the garden.

  
  
When I made it to the graveyard, I found Mazuno's grave which was located on top of the tallest hill.

  
  
_"Mazuno Ineith. 4036-4059 IA"_

  
  
I placed the rose atop his grave and sat down. To think that my brother was buried just a few feet below where I sat made me feel several emotions at once. I just thought about him being with Mother, and I felt much better. I knew that he was just as distraught as I was when he learned of her death.

  
  
_'If you were here right now, you'd want to yell at me'_

  
  
I chuckled.

  
  
_'I've fallen in love with a Veosite. Remember going to war with them?'_

  
  
Silence of course.

  
  
_'Everyone has been taught they're these evil beings with no light in their hearts'_

  
  
I pulled a blade of grass from the dirt and watched the chlorophyll stain my fingers.

  
  
_'I'm going to prove them wrong. I know I can'_

  
  
I dropped the grass onto the hilltop and pulled my cloak over my head. Glancing at the tombstone once more, I turned around and headed back to the castle. It was then when I realized dirt staining the skirt of my dress. I'd have to remember to wash. Entering the castle through the back doors, I hiked up the numerous stairs before I made it to my chambers.

  
  
I stood in the middle of the bedroom for a while before accepting the fact that I'd be doing this myself. With a sigh, I went through my closet and selected an evening dress to wear to dinner. I then collected water to quickly scrub myself. Usually a servant would do everything for me, but I decided to leave them alone.

  
  
I decided to put my dress on. Dinner wouldn't be for the next couple of hours but why not do it anyway? After dressing up into my outfit, I exited my chambers and heard my name being called.

  
  
_'Lady (F/N)!'_

  
  
A servant ran to me.

  
  
_'Lord Ineith wants to see you in his throne room'_

  
  
I smiled. I usually would prefer to do anything but speak to my father in his throne room but I knew why he wanted to see me. Frantically nodding my head, I answered the young maid.

  
  
_'Ok. I'll be right there'_

  
  
She seemed distraught and confused but bowed before walking away. I smoothed the wrinkles on my dress before heading to the throne room. When I made it to the throne room, I opened the doors and waltzed right in. Father and Lady Aelenice were in their usual spots. I curtsied and placed my hands behind my back.

  
  
_'Good evening, Father and Lady'_

  
  
Aelenice gently nodded her head before looking at Father, who cleared his throat

.  
  
 _'We've called you in here to let you know who you will marry'_

  
  
My heart began to race but I tried to keep a stoic face.

  
  
_'You will marry Prince Dareon...of Veosita'_

  
  
Aelenice's voice trailed off before she scratched her nose and looked at the wallpaper. A small grin worked its way onto my face and I cleared my throat.

  
  
_'I have been writing to Emperor Soleron throughout the past two weeks and he has agreed to this as well. Dareon will be coming here within the next few days to pay a small visit'_

  
  
_'Thank you!'_

  
  
I smiled. Father and Aelenice pursed their lips.

  
  
_'While he's here, we'll discuss plans'_

 

  
_'Sounds great!'_

  
  
My smile disappeared when I saw Father and Aelenice's expressions. They didn't look very happy. The room fell into an awkward silence before I broke it.

  
  
_'It's almost 5:30. Dinner should be ready, I'm pretty hungry...'_

  
  
Father nodded in agreement.

  
_'Let's report to the dining hall. I'll call a servant to fetch Elainth'_

  
  
Father stood from his throne and left the room, leaving Aelenice and I alone.

  
  
_'I don't think this is a good idea'_

  
  
She murmured.

  
  
_'Why not?'_

  
  
_'Dareon comes from a bad place. I've seen what the empire can do with my own eyes'_

  
  
I swallowed and played with the hem of my dress.

  
  
_'He's not like his father, or his ancestors. When it comes time for him to take the throne, who says the "conquering of kingdoms' will continue?'_

  
  
_'He's the descendant of Sahearus; the man who founded the empire and started it all. Hatred is in his blood. I don't want my step-daughter to pledge herself to a man who comes from that'_

  
  
_I frowned._

__  
  
'Give him a chance. When he arrives, I'm sure you'll change your mind about him'

  
Aelenice sighed before wiping a tear from her eye.

  
  
_'I've always seen you as my real daughter. If something happens to you, I don't know what I'd do. I've already lost my son'_

  
  
My heart nearly stopped when she mentioned her "son". So she's always seen Mazuno and I as her own children. I now saw her in an entirely different way. I gently smiled and playfully patted her on her back.

  
  
_'It's time for dinner. I think I can smell the baked chicken from here'_


	8. 7

I stood in the doorframe as I watched the servants clean one of the spare chambers. This one hadn't been used since a relative spent a few days here, so it needed to be dusted and tidied up. It was far away from mine; the end of the hallway. I wasn't sure if Father and Aelenice did this on purpose or not. I watched the maids sweep and place new sheets on the bed. After it was cleaned, I entered and looked around.

  
  
Like the other bed chambers, a bathroom was accessible through a door. Two large windows displayed the harbor in the distance and a sofa sat in front of a fireplace. This particular chamber had a comfortable feel to it. I hope Dareon felt the same. I ran my fingers along the spotless wooden dresser and gently smiled.

 

  
_'It looks great!'_

  
  
One of the maids nodded.

  
  
_'We're glad you think so. We hope that your guest thinks so too'_

  
  
I closed the doors and headed downstairs. I passed by the dining hall and saw two servants cleaning up the mess from supper. I grinned when I saw Caemesh. I tapped him on his shoulder but he wasn't as happy to see me, the look on his face said it all.

  
  
_'Hello, your highness'_

  
  
'Why the sudden formality? It's just me'

  
  
He ignored my question.

  
  
_'I heard about your suitor. Congratulations on finding a husband'_

  
  
'Thank you. He'll be here very soon. Maybe you can meet him'

  
  
'That won't be necessary. I have a lot of chores I need to attend to. So if you don't mind, I should finish cleaning the floor'

  
  
He turned away and dipped the mop back into the murky water. The force from it caused most of the water to splash out of the pail, wetting the bottom of his trousers and the hem of my dress. I frowned. Shouldn't he be happy for me? I straightened my posture and walked away. It's not professional to be upset by a mere servant.

  
  
The other servant who was cleaning the table had a strange look on his face. I could have sworn that he was silently laughing but I shrugged it off. Lifting the skirt of my dress to avoid dirtying it anymore than it already was, I headed for the entrance hall. When I made it there, I joined Aelenice and Father who were standing there. They both had anxious looks on their faces.

  
  
_'Everything seems to be in order'_

  
  
They both faced the front doors.

  
  
_'Yes'_

  
  
There was a long silence.

  
  
_'Will you two please calm down? Everything will be fine'_

  
  
Father sighed.

  
  
_'I hope you're right'_

  
  
He looked at the large clock in the background. It was a little after nine o'clock.

  
  
_'It's getting late. I hope he hasn't gotten lost'_

  
  
I looked out of the window. In the distance I could see a carriage pulling up to the castle's driveway. I recognized the carriage from the ball. Turning around, I smirked at Aelenice and Father before eagerly waiting behind the butler who opened the castle door. With my heart beating, I grabbed ahold of Dareon's arm and pulled him into the castle. He chuckled. 

  
Turning his attention to Father and Aelenice, Dareon gently smiled and bowed.

  
  
_'It's a pleasure to see you again, your highnesses'_  
  
  
I smiled repeating the maid's words from before. We looked into each others eyes for a while before Dareon cleared his throat.

  
_'We should both get ready for bed, it's late'_

  
  
_'I think so too, I'll see you in the morning'_

  
  
'Good night (Y/N)'

  
  
He smiled at me before closing his door. A grin worked its way onto my face before I happily ran to my chambers.


End file.
